


Oscillation

by Krytella



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Toys, Vibrator, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt: "Established Kirk/Bones--Jim finally convinces Bones to try something a little kinkier; he blindfolds him, sticks a vibe in his ass, and plays 'guess what speed it's on now' until he's completely undone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscillation

"Come on, Bones!"

"Told you a hundred times, I'm not into your kinky shit. Didn't you get your rocks off enough on Pelios last month? I swear you had more bite marks..."

"Picked this up there, actually. And a couple of other things. Made a man come so hard I thought I might have killed him. I think his wife would have killed **me** if he'd taken a little longer getting verbal again."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Wanna try? I promise you I'll make it good."

"You're not going to shut up about this, are you? No matter how often we have shore leave and you wander off with a whole co-ed Parrises Squares team dressed in latex?"

"They were mostly wearing Antarean rubber, actually. And no, I will not let you dismiss me until you've tried it once. At least once. Possibly several times, in the spirit of scientific inquiry."

"That green-blooded First Officer's rubbing off on you."

"Look, Bones. I'm serious. You can tell me to stop any time if you don't like what I'm doing. I just want you to give it a chance."

"Fine. But you should know I'm just doing this to shut you up, you obnoxious deviant."

Jim winks. "I love it when you talk dirty to me, baby. Come on." He pats the bed next to him. He's still holding the scrap of black fabric that he was demonstrating earlier. Of all the corny things that kids come up with to try to "explore"... Leonard sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed, feeling tense. Jim has a wicked glint in those big blue eyes. In the book titled James T. Kirk's Expressions of Insanity, it would probably be labelled:

> #34. Grin strangely wide, eyes diverted coyly to the side. Danger level: 4 of 5. If encountered in the wild, adopt a submissive posture and back slowly away.

  
Leonard crosses his arms and scowls as Jim fastens on the blindfold.

"Can you see anything?"

"No. Isn't that the point?"

"Of course." Jim's voice purrs in his ear now, tickling. "Wouldn't want to spook you by showing you what I was going to do now, would I?"

A shiver runs down his spine. Jim actually is a bit of a crazy fucker, and Leonard has no idea what else he's got in that bag. Hands pull on the hem of his shirt, and he allows them to pull it off, raising his arms reluctantly as one of the hands carefully pulls the collar away from his face and over his head, ensuring that the blindfold isn't disturbed.

His pants come off too and he's pushed back onto the bed. "Relax," Jim's voice comes from somewhere near his elbow, tickling again with hot breath. It's damn hard to relax when you can't see what the hell is going on and what might be coming next. He's not sure he wants to anyway. He knows from his medical training that fear produces many of the same responses as arousal, and now that he's doing this he might as well try to enjoy it.

Light hands run down his body, leaving shivers in their path. They're followed by a wet tongue, then the shock of short fingernails scraping over his skin. He feels his body shake. Fingers pinch at both his nipples simultaneously and he can't suppress a gasp at the jolt of arousal. Not a sign yet of whatever depraved "toys" Jim picked up on the station. "Is that the best you can do?" he heckles, although he admits to himself that he's pretty riled up already.

"You're not going to get a rise out of me that easily." And Jim proceeds to tease and tickle. And tease some more.

"Never knew you had it in you to resist my cock for this long." It's aching to be touched and he knows Jim's a contrary asshole and this is exactly the wrong way to go about it but he says it anyway.

Hands are pushing his legs apart roughly and he doesn't resist. "It's fun to watch you squirm," gloats Jim. "We could see if I could make you come without touching it. You'd want it a thousand times more than you do right now by the end." Leonard groans. This was NOT what he was expecting.

Hot breath ghosts over the head of his cock and he craves touch even more. But the breath just moves down. Something hot and wet slides over his asshole and he recognizes it as a tongue. Not like Jim hasn't done that before, in the time they've been together of course they've made a study of what feels good. The tongue keeps moving, stroking over the sensitive area again and again, starting to poke inside. Something more forceful is there and then pressing inside, a finger reaching for that spot and then **oh** and he cries out in spite of himself. The finger's sliding in and out now and wetness that must be his own precum is dripping on his stomach. Then the finger slowly withdraws, and Leonard almost whimpers. "What..." He's desperate for stimulation.

Something larger than a finger presses into him, burning a bit as it stretches him. It's not cold exactly, but cooler than a human body. This must be one of Jim's purchases. "Like it yet?" Jim asks from between his legs. "We've barely even gotten started." Leonard tenses. He's already ready to fall apart, can't even come up with his usual sort of reply to Jim's smart mouth. The thing slips further in and its unyielding tip presses against his prostate and he starts thrusting his hips, trying to get some motion, when sensation explodes inside him. "Fuck!"

It's vibrating. He can feel it in his scalp and his toes and everywhere from the inside out. Hot arousal shoots from where the vibrator presses inside straight up his cock and he doesn't know how long he'll be able to stand this.

Jim chuckles, and Leonard bristles. He thinks it's funny to torment a man like this? "Just so you know, that's the lowest setting," Jim remarks conversationally. "Now we're going to play a game. I'm going to keep turning it up. It has six settings, and you're going to tell me when I get to the highest one. Well, if you don't come first. Should be simple for a smart doctor like you. Just have to be able to count to six."

As Jim finishes his pretty little speech the vibrations go up a notch. His whole body is trembling with it and it feels like a single stroke on his cock could send him over the edge now. "Two," he thinks muddily. It's getting hard to think. He breathes his relief when the vibrations go back down, but soon they're up again, and is that two or three now? Down, relax, up, shaking his body apart, is it on four, he thinks maybe it's four but who the hell cares, hears a litany of moans and "yes" and "please" and it's coming from his own mouth. There's whispering in his ear and then a teeth on a nipple (just another burst of pleasure traveling down to meet all the others) and this must be six, this must be the highest because his body just can't take any more pleasure without bursting at the seams and exploding into a million fragments of arousal and ecstasy. "Dammit, Jim, six, this must be..."

But then somehow it goes even higher and every muscle in his body is straining, trying to force release, fuck that wasn't six, how much higher can it go, words tumbling out without conscious thought, "more, more, please, let me, please, Jim, please..." and something strokes white heat up and down his cock once, twice, and finally it rushes over and around and through him, cresting forever, body screaming, aftershocks, a shuddering breath.

The vibration's gone, warm arms wrap around him, a hand pulls up the blindfold. He looks at Jim as they kiss, his eyes remembering what it is to see. "Hey," Jim says with expression #3 (complete innocence, used only when delivering the least innocent of words), "how lucky to meet a fellow pervert on this little ship!"


End file.
